


A Bump In the Night

by YagdoMinerva



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagdoMinerva/pseuds/YagdoMinerva
Summary: Sylvain fucks his pregnant wife. That's the story.





	A Bump In the Night

The sound of her own heavy breathing filled Byleth's ears from where she laid in the crook of her husband's toned arm. Ever since her pregnancy had become apparent with the slight swell of her abdomen, Sylvain had been insatiable. She was fortunate it had been a relatively easy pregnancy so far, considering he kept her up half the night teasing her and fucking her. Round after round, relentlessly wringing every ounce of pleasure out of her. 

"You still doing okay, babe?" Sylvain spoke between wet, sloppy kisses to the underside of her jaw. 

"Mmm," Byleth assured the man, unable to form a more eloquent answer. She was already so fucked out. Her brain had gone to mush somewhere between their second and third round. 

Sylvain chuckled at her response. Byleth could feel him smirking against her skin. He was so pleased with himself, the conceited jerk. If she had the energy, she would have pinched him. 

All was forgiven when those sinful fingers of his found their way down to her cunt. Sylvain scissored open her hole, causing cum and her own sticky fluids to leak out of her and onto their sheets. Eventually, he added a third finger, pumping them in and out of her at a tortuously slow pace.

"Sylvain...please, I-" Byleth cut herself off with a whimper as he curled his fingers against that tender spot inside of her that never failed to drive her wild. Then when his thumb began to draw gentle circles over her clit, she nearly sobbed. It was too much. Instinct forced her to squeeze her legs together, but Sylvain's own leg hooked around hers, preventing her from escaping his delicious torture. He would speed up his movements, get her oh-so-close to her release, and then he would halt completely. She cried in her frustration- little, hiccuping sobs pulled from her chest. 

"Shh," Sylvain hushed her, kissing away all of her salty tears. "So good for me, baby." 

“You’re terrible,” Byleth whined pitifully, burying her face in her husband’s sweaty neck. “I don’t even know why I love you.”

“Oh?” Sylvain sat up, ignoring her whine as he removed his hand from her overstimulated cunt. Effortlessly, he pulled his wife into his lap so that she was facing away from him. In one quick thrust his cock was fully sheathed inside her wet heat. Her breath caught in surprise at the suddenness, causing her to clench around him with almost unbearable tightness. He used one strong hand to anchor Byleth to him by grasping one of her tender breasts. Much to Sylvain’s delight and her own dismay, Byleth’s breasts had grown even larger over the course of her pregnancy. With his other hand Sylvain rubbed soothing circles over her distended tummy, giving her a moment to adjust to his size once more. “Did you hear what your mean mommy said about me, little one?” he teased in a soft voice. 

Byleth huffed her annoyance at him, though, she couldn’t prevent herself from smiling at his obvious affection for their baby. Sylvain rocked in and out of her gently. She knew he wasn’t going to last long when his hand snaked down from her bump to pinch her clit, rolling the little nub between his fingers. Byleth couldn’t help the quiet moans that fell from her lips as her head lolled back onto her husband’s sturdy chest. He bent his head down to meet her in a sloppy kiss, his tongue pushing insistently at her lips until she allowed him inside. 

When Byleth broke away for a breath, she was pushed down to her knees. She buried her face in her pillow, soaking it with sweat and tears as Sylvain pounded her at a near brutal pace. 

“Cum for me, Byleth,” Sylvain grunted into her ear, “Cum on my cock. Let me feel you one last time, sweetheart.”

The Arch-Bishop’s knees gave out as her legs spasmed with her release. It was almost painful how tightly her pussy convulsed around him. Sylvain moaned her name, squeezing his arms around her possessively, as he came right along with her. She was still trembling, when he pulled out of her. Sylvain pressed gentle kisses to her neck and upper back, murmuring praise after praise for her. After a moment, he helped her move to the, mostly, dry side of the bed. 

“I’ll be right back, baby. I’m just going to get something to clean us up, alright?” Sylvain assured his wife with a tender kiss to her lips and a second to the top of her tummy.

“Mmhm. Love you,” Byleth slurred drowsily, already half-asleep. She was out before her husband had even left the room.


End file.
